


What She Left Behind (It's All Gonna Be Alright)

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, Heavy Angst, One Year Later, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Max tries to move on and deals with the pain of losing Chloe. Not a happy fic.





	What She Left Behind (It's All Gonna Be Alright)

"And Max Caulfield, don't you forget about me!" Chloe shouted over the heavy winds and rain. Max had tears pouring down her face. She knew how this had to end. She grabbed Chloe and held her closely, connecting their lips for what would be the last time.

"I love you, Chloe." She whispered, clutching the polaroid tightly in her hand. Chloe was crying too, Max could see.

"I love you too, Max." She said. With one last look at Chloe standing there, Max focused on the picture and in a split second, she was back in the bathroom.

Max watched as Nathan entered the room. She ducked away a second before Chloe came in. It pained her to see Chloe like that, right before she died with no closure.

Max looked up at the fire alarm. She shook her head. She couldn't have a repeat of the whole week just to the same outcome. Then she really would be stuck in a time loop.

She pressed her back against the stall side and slid down tot he ground, hugging her knees to her chest tightly. Max started to cry silently.

"Get the gun away from me, psycho!" Were Chloe's last words. Max sobbed silently behind the wall, starting to grieve the loss of her friend. She thought about Chloe, smiling and happy all week. It pained her to know that Chloe now will have died thinking that everyone she loved left her.

If only Max had made the damn phone call.

David was in the scene in no time. Nathan was freaking out and soon he was in handcuffs. Max stayed hidden until Nathan had been escorted away just leaving David, Max, and Chloe's body.

"Is anyone in here?" David asked, obviously hearing Max's sobs. Max could tell that he was wanted to cry. He really did love Chloe, and now she was gone and he hadn't been able to protect her.

"I don't want to see her like this," Max responded shakily, not making an effort to move. She would rather her last memory of Chloe be them kissing during the storm than Chloe lying dead on the bathroom floor.

David rounded the corner to see Max huddled on the floor crying.

"It's going to be okay." He told her. They both didn't believe a single word of it.

At the funeral, Max struggled not to cry. It was devastating to see the look on Joyce's face after losing all her family. Max felt slightly better after seeing the blue butterfly resting on the coffin. It was like Chloe was telling her that it was all going to be okay.

Now, Max sat in her dorm room alone. It was Chloe's one year anniversary. The anniversary of the day she died. Also the anniversary of the day Max saved all of Arcadia Bay but no one knew that part. There was a knock on her door.

"Max, can we talk?" It was Victoria. Max got up and opened her door, letting Victoria inside. Max beckoned her to sit on the bed and she did.

"Listen, I know that we hate each other but I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened to Chloe. Nathan really was insane, I don't know how I didn't see it sooner. Then we could have prevented this" Victoria said. Max shook her head.

"No, don't feel sorry. You couldn't have changed this. It's stupid that I'm still grieving after a year." Max wiped at her tears with her fingers and Victoria handed her a tissue. Max thanked Victoria and took it gratefully.

"It's normal to grieve like this after someone you loved does. I know we haven't always been on the best turf but I want you to know that if you want to talk, I'm always open to talk." Victoria gave Max an unexpected hug before getting up and leaving the room.

Max knew that she needed to go see Joyce today, but she just couldn't muster up the strength to leave her bed. That's when someone else came knocking on her door.

"Come in!" She called, her voice shaking.

"Hey Max," Warren said as he entered. He was holding a box. He came and sat down next to her. Thinking he was being sneaky, he slid his arm around her.

After a few moments of silence, well as silent as it could be with Max's constant sniffling as she tried not to break down bawling in front of Warren, Warren handed her the box.

"I brought you chocolates. I know it's not much, but candy always helps, right?" Warren was so dorky a smile spread out on her face for a few seconds before she set the chocolates aside.

"Thanks, Warren. You being here with my sobbing ass means a lot to me either way." Max tried to joke but ultimately failed.

"Yeah Max, anytime," Warren said. She laid her head on him, trying to imagine that he was Chloe, as bad as that sounded. 

"I just can't seem to get Chloe out of my mind lately," Max said. Warren nodded.

"I think that's normal, especially around an anniversary like this." Warren was trying to be supportive and it was kind of working for Max. She was starting to feel a little bit better.

"Hey, Warren?" Max asked after a few more minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, Max." Warren moved his arm away from her.

"Can you do me a favor, take me somewhere for a few minutes?" She tugged on the hem of her t-shirt. 

"Yeah, Max. Wherever you want to go, " Warren said as he stood up and held out his hand. She took it and let him pull her up off the bed.

"Let's go to the lighthouse." Max was grabbing her sweatshirt that had been thrown over to her desk the night before.

"Sure Max, " Warren said as he fished his keys from his pocket. She slid on her gray sweatshirt and followed Warren out the door.

When they arrived at the lighthouse, Max climbs don't of the car and took off running up the hill. This reminded her of her vision of the tornado. Warren chased after her, catching up once she had reached the bench.

Max sat down and started out over the ocean. That's when she started crying. The reality of this hit her. All the memories by this lighthouse, her and Chloe playing pirates, Chloe opening up about Nathan, their final goodbye. It was all too real and she started sobbing again.

Warren hugged her while she cried, and Max leaned into his touch. She cried and cried and cried. They stayed there for what felt like hours.

She blinked her teary eyes open slowly. The ocean was sparkling. A raven flew by overhead. Max looked to her left and spotted a deer hiding in the trees. She smiled softly. She felt something land down next to her and turned to look at it.

The blue butterfly shined in the sunlight. It was so delicate and Max held her hand out, letting the butterfly flutter to it. She lifted her hand up to observe the butterfly more closely.

As crazy as it would sound, Max knew that this was Chloe telling her it was all going to be alright. And for the first time in a long time, Max believed it.


End file.
